User talk:Thomas Wonderson/Archive 1
Spotlight Request Hi. Planetpedia looks nice -- I can see you have been working hard on it! In order to get a spotlight by request you need to meet these criteria. Right now your biggest concern will probably be to add content pages and create a good category structure for them. Please feel free to ask again when you can meet all of the criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 04:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I saw the articles which needs a little support. I was hoping, i could help you. I'll help you with Templates such as Template:Planet e.t.c, is that okay?? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Great, that will help very, very much.Thomas Wonderson 23:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm interested with planets, moons and exoplanets, and I gather info on them on my computer (not for long tho, I just started). I'd like to know if I could add one or two planets to your wikia, as well as some info such as, semimajor axis, mass, temperature, constellation, light years from our Earth... and maybe put them into an infobox (or not!). Spryquasar 03:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *I made a new article , OGLE-2005-BLG-390Lb, tell me what you think. Do you prefer info to be added as text, raw information or short sentences? Here's what I think might be interresting in this wikia =)Spryquasar 13:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #On all articles; Put a source next to an information #On articles; Add at least Terrestrial planet and Gas giant to categories. Maybe an Ocean planet category? And maybe type of stars too, like a Red dwarf category... #On planet articles; Add radius, semimajor axis and mass information, as they are major clues to find Earth-like planet. #Maybe add interesting natural satellites like Titan and the Moon as information or even, at some point, as whole article. #On planet articles; Add an "Orbiting" section to tell around what star the planet is orbiting. Categories I've noticed that categories are singular and capitalized (eg; Category:Inner Planet) while other wikies usual standard is; Category:Inner planets, should we convert now to the standard wiki fashion while we have few articles? Spryquasar 11:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Home page I find the home page very friendly and I like the dark colors. The only thing I'd change for now is the article counter color, being black on a navy blue background, it isn't very easy to see, I'd go for red, white or yellow, just to let people know how fast Planetpedia grows. And thanks for being open to my suggestions. Spryquasar 21:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Icons I do not know if it is possible, but since planets and stars names are so alike, it'd be interesting to add an icon on the top right corner of an article to quickly identify them apart.eg; put a Sun icon on star articles, and a planet icon on planet articles. Spryquasar 23:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Planetary systems I'm thinking of making article about planetary systems, in which we can explain what kind of system are home to planets and explain their star(s) pattern. I made one Planetary system article here, tell me if you think I should move on and make more Planetary system articles. Spryquasar 03:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *I changed my mind! I' don't like my system article at all, I'll just do our planetary system, called Solar System, and maybe one or two others which could be interesting.Spryquasar 03:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Thank you. I gonna apply as soon as I qualify to the Administrators Qualifications. Spryquasar 14:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Yes yes I'm going to apply to become an administrator, I'd like to help in more ways Planetpedia. Spryquasar 00:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed planet status Unfortunately, from time to time some planets become Unconfirmed after their discoveries, as it is the case of Gliese 581 g and Gliese 581 f. I put an "Unconfirmed" warning at the top of their articles, but I think that a Template could could do a better job. Do you think it is possible!? Spryquasar 19:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Whoa! thank you, it was fast! Good job. Spryquasar 17:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What We Need to Do Edit First of all, thank you for making me the second administrator of Planetpedia. It is a very interesting idea to be on one spotlights. I understand that we need to improve our pages even more. Here's what you've suggested; * Fix our main page ** Indeed this is very important as it is the first impression that people get of this wiki. But I'm affraid that I would not be very good on that job. * Make all articles complete and written according to the How to Edit section ** Super important. That is where we separate "Wikis" from "Good Wikis". I gonna work on articles we already made once we complete the How to Edit page. * Make a Years article with the years connected to the planets that were discovered (e.g. 2009 will be linked to 11 Ursae Minoris b) ** I thought of that too, but I suggest that we build a different page for different years. (e.g. 2009 would have its own page with a list of the planets discovered in 2009) * Make the How to Edit section complete as well as the links that are included in that page. ** I think that is the first thing we should do! Here's what I suggest; * Reduce the number of red links in our Solar System 8 planets, as it is probably the first pages that people will read. * Make a page for each constellation we find planets in. (could be done later tho) Spryquasar 00:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Years Should we put the planets in alphabetical order or in chronological order under the years lists!? Spryquasar 00:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Template! The one you did for the years 2000's is great, and maybe the 1900's could use one too (it may go from 1988 (1st suspected exoplanet) to 1999). Spryquasar 00:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What We Need to Do I find the homepage very well done. In my opinion, it could be checked as done in our to do list. Spryquasar 02:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Sub' function, eg; CO2 I've noticed that the function " < sub > < / sub > " does not longer work on Planetpedia, I'm afraid I can't fix it! Do you think you could!? Thank you! Spryquasar 19:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) 2001 I messed around and I did some testing with the year 2001 article. I added ; #a section where we can put important discoveries other than the planets themselves, called "The following events took place in 2001." #a "Planet type" column. #sorting buttons, so we can sort the planets by name, day, month or type. I think that 2. and 3. are worth doing in all years articles, not sure about 1. though, what do you think? If you also agree on changing the other years articles let me know I gonna get down to work, if so, could you center the "The following planets have been discovered in 2001.", I don't know how! Spryquasar 23:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Planetpedia's Wordmark Hello, I was wondering what you Administrators thought of this Wordmark I created for Planetpedia. Think it through and tell me what you guys think about it.:) 01:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::---''Created by Tatooine'' Re: User Rights Ok, thank you. I wish I won't have to use it often! Spryquasar 16:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Planet header & Articles page Planetpedia is getting bigger, and I think it will grow even faster when we will have a solid base, and I find that the Articles page is getting a little bit messy, especially the Exoplanets part, most of the exoplanets are in alphabetical order and that causes problem with the Template:Planet header when adding a new exoplanet in the bunch. I suggest that we keep the Planet header to parent exoplanets and stars. Eg: Gliese 581's Planet header would still include Gliese 581 b but not BD+20°2457 c. This would eliminate the task to change dozen of Planet headers when adding an exoplanet to the lot. I don't know what to do with the Articles page to make it look lighter, maybe we could eliminate the stars link in the Exoplanets section as they have the same name as their parent exoplanet(s). Eg: Exoplanets *4 Ursae Majoris b *6 Lyncis b *11 Ursae Minoris b *14 Andromedae b *14 Herculis b *16 Cygni B b *18 Delphini b *1RXS J160929.1−210524 b *24 Sextantis b *24 Sextantis c *2MASS J04414489+2301513 b *2MASS J12073346-3932539 b *30 Arietis B b *42 Draconis b *47 Ursae Majoris b *47 Ursae Majoris c *47 Ursae Majoris d *51 Pegasi b *55 Cancri b *55 Cancri c *55 Cancri d *55 Cancri e *55 Cancri f *61 Virginis b *61 Virginis c *61 Virginis d *70 Virginis b *81 Ceti b *AB Pictoris b *BD-08°2823 b *BD-08°2823 c *BD-10°3166 b *BD-17°63 b *BD+14°4559 b *BD+20°2457 b *BD+20°2457 c *Beta Pictoris b *Gliese 581 b *Gliese 581 c *Gliese 581 d *Gliese 581 e *Gliese 581 f *Gliese 581 g *Gliese 1214 b *HD 209458 b *OGLE-2005-BLG-390L b Thanks, Spryquasar 16:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Planet header & Articles page Yes, putting links from the Articles page to each category (e.g Exoplanets) on their own pages, seems a good move to do. We can create new pages for that that may look like this, or use the already existing "Category:Exoplanets" ... Spryquasar 00:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Articles page I agree, you had good points, we go with the Category pages. Spryquasar 00:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) December I went ahead and changed the Quote and the Featured Article for December on the main page. I'm a little confused with updating the remaining content of the homepage though! I've noticed that the timer doesn't count down anymore, I can't figure it out either!! I produced couple new pages with the COROT mission finds, and thank to that, Planetpedia is over 200 articles now! I have a little request, if you got the time, please verify the HD 209458 b article quality and correct grammar, as I am not native English I want to make sure the article is perfect as it is the featured article for December. Thanks. Spryquasar 00:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Things to do update Here's a little update with Planetpedia:Things to do. I'm nearly done making all articles complete, there's 6 or 7 minor planets to work on and we're through, that will simultaneously complete the years articles. As for the How to Edit page, I see few thing to add for now. Spryquasar 20:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC)